


Kocham cię całego

by orphan_account



Series: Sterekowe pierwsze razy [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kolejny pierwszy raz, muszę się w końcu nauczyć tworzyć tagi, mówienie kocham cię, uroczość, wiadome
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Dereku Hale, kocham cię. Całego. Od czubka głowy, po koniuszki palców u stóp. Nawet te twoje bujne brwi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocham cię całego

**Author's Note:**

> O to nr 3! Pewnie się cieszycie, prawda? ... Ktokolwiek? Cokolwiek? Nikt? Nic? ... Okej...   
> Tym razem padło na mówienie "kocham cię" po raz pierwszy. Następna część będzie... *uwaga, uwaga... budowanie napięcia* ich pierwsze seksowanie! Ta-dam. Będzie ciekawie. Chyba. Mam nadzieję.

\- Kocham cię, Stiles.

Nastolatek podniósł wzrok na wilkołaka. Siedzieli na kanapie na poddaszu u Dereka; Stiles się uczył, a wilkołak czytał jakąś starą książkę.

\- Tak, wiem. Już od dawna - powiedział chłopak. - Łatwo to wyczytać z ruchu twojego ciała, mimiki i tego jak się wobec mnie zachowujesz. Nic nowego.

Derek patrzył bez słowa na uśmiechniętego Stilesa, który kontynuował:

\- Także wiem, że ty wiesz jakie są moje uczucia, prawda? Wiesz, mój zapach, te sprawy. 

\- To prawda. Doskonale wiem co do mnie czujesz. Ale i tak byłoby miło to usłyszeć.

Stiles odłożył szkolny podręcznik i przybliżył się do Dereka. Złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie i pocałował. Delikatnie i z uczuciem.

\- Kocham cię.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Odsunął dłonie Stilesa od swojej twarzy i przewrócił go na kanapę, kładąc się na nim.

\- Dereku Hale, kocham cię. Całego. Od czubka głowy, po koniuszki palców u stóp. Nawet te twoje bujne brwi...

\- Stiles - warknął cicho Derek.

\- I twoje górne jedynki, które są nieco za długie... Twojej oczy, nos, szczękę i zarost na niej. Silne ramiona, mięśnie brzucha... Twoje wkurzone spojrzenie. To, że nie lubisz większości ludzi. Uwielbiam to jak mnie nagle przytulasz, całujesz. To jak stoisz u mojego boku kiedy gdzieś idziemy i chronisz mnie bez słowa... Dosłownie wszystko w tobie kocham, Derek.

Mężczyzna pocałował delikatnie Stilesa. Potem musnął swoim nosem jego.

\- Ja także cię kocham całego, Stiles.

\- Ach, tak? Czekam na rozwinięcie...

\- Hm... Może później? Po tym jak skończymy się całować.

Stiles uśmiechnął się.

\- Może być.


End file.
